nanatsu_no_taizai_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Némésis
" The sole reason my bones are burning for is my vengeance ! And I will make the whole world feel the pain I felt ! " - Némésis. This page is the property of Camaror, so please don't modify it. Thank you and enjoy your reading ! Némésis, also called The Shadow of Vengeance ''or ''The Scorched Archer, is one of the 10 Shadows of the Apocalypse and a very skilled archer. *History *Abilities *Trivia History Némésis used to be the greatest archer of the Kingdom of Camelot during King Arthur's father reign. The latter even affirmed that Némésis was the "best archer of Britannia". Because of his skills he was assigned by the king himself to a group of elite knights to hunt down all the deadly and dangerous beasts inside the kingdom. Back then, Némésis was somebody really reliable who always risked his life to save one of his comrades when it was needed. All his comrades really respected him and always admire his courage and fervor to accomplish the given missions. One day, after having numerous beasts hunted down for the kingdom, a much harder quest was given to them : Hunting down a Red dragon who ravaged all the villages in the south of the Kingdom. Némésis and his group, after weeks of searching, finally found the dragon in his nest and attacked him. Quickly, the group was overwhelmed by the dragon's power, at that moment one of the knight received a hard blow from the dragon's tail, putting him down and in a great danger. Némésis, only listening to his heart and courage, run ahead to save his comrade, pushing him away from the next dragon's attack, but he couldn't avoid it himself, he was pierced by the dragon's claws. Covered in blood he wasn't able to move, he called him comrades for help but the last thing he saw filled him with hate : his comrades, for which Némésis always risked his life for, looked at him and fled from the nest when he needed them the most. The dragon was about to breath fire on Némésis bloodied body, right at that moment he shout : "I'll have Vengeance!". The only sounds who followed that sentence was the screams of pain from Némésis being burnt to death. After that tragedy, all that remained was Némésis' scorched bones: the magic fire from the dragon was so powerful that it didn't extinguish: fire remained on Némésis' skeleton. After hours of burning, the Reaper's Curse finally brought Némésis back to life . He became an archer with a burning skeleton body. When he rose again, the only thing he felt was anger and hate towards his old comrades. Even though all the rest of his past didn't remained, the only memory who went through death was his hate he felt before he died. So , by using his hunter's skills, he tracked his old teammates down and found their camp in the forest near the nest. He then killed all of them while they were sleeping by choking them to death, he wanted them to suffer to make his vengeance better. When all of them were dead, he ripped apart all the flesh from their bodies to find their bones , he then build a Bone bow out of them. That bow was the trophy of his vengeance, but also the symbol of his new life as the future Shadow of Vengeance. Abilities High precision : Being a great archer, Némésis never missed a single target when he was hunting beasts, it stills the same for the living now. Rumors says that he can even reach a target who his 5 km far without missing. Fire arrows ': Némésis learned to use the magic fire impregnating his body as an advantage, in fact Némésis can create magic fire arrows out of the rest of the dragon's magic, they are powerful and can melt down most of the armors it pierces '''Iron Dragon Shoot ': Like the claws who pierced him a long time ago, this unavoidable shoot needs for Némésis to focus some time on charging the arrow with power and magic. But this very long range technique is his most powerful one. In fact , that shoot can pierced any form of protections facing its way, no matter the nature of them ( physical or magical). It's the perfect technique for a one blow kill. '''Lightspeed shooting : By using magical power to increase his speed, Némésis can shoot a lot of arrows in a very short time, when he's using this technique , he can almost shoot 10 arrows/sec, making it a powerful technique to erase groups of soldiers even if the accuracy with this technique is lower than with the other ones( but still very accurate ). Multishoot : Similar to the Lightspeed Shooting, but without requiring the use of magic. Némésis is skilled enough to shoot 3 arrows at a time with his bow while still being so accurate that the three arrows reached their mid-range targets. Bone Walk : Using a combination between undead magic and dragon's fire magic, Némésis create a great flow of fire around him, hurting nearby ennemies and turning himself invisble until he attacks again. While in the Bone Walk, Némésis can move faster an going through material things ( walls , trees , and even people), so he's immaterial , explaining why he needs to go out of the Bone Walk to attack again. This technique is perfect for tracking down targets and discreet assasinations. Trivia This character is inspired of Clinkz from the DOTA 2 game. Category:Undeads Clan Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Undead Category:10 Shadows of the Apocalypse